


A Need For Relinquishing Control

by Sherlock1110



Series: A Need For… [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Bowing, Completely Consensual, Cuffs, Dom John, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fingering, Gags, Glass Dildos, Hand Job, Kneeling, M/M, Master John, Orgasm Delay, Restraints, Slave Sherlock, Slave/Master, Sub Sherlock, Submission, crop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's, John's slave. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Need For Relinquishing Control

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr
> 
> This is a bit different to my usual, so guys be warned!

“Kneel, slut!” John barked.

“M-Master- Please…” He'd been fucked brutally the night before. He didn't need this now.

“If you speak one more time, I will gag you and it will not be the gag you like.”

Sherlock whimpered.

“I thought I told you to kneel!”

The detective cowered on the bed, scrambling to get away from his master as fast as he could.

John wasn't in the mood for games. He used one knee on the bed as leverage and grabbed the boy before pulling him off and forcing him to his knees.

“Clean my boots!” He snapped.

Floppy curls fell forward as the slave kissed and lapped at the boots in front of him.

It didn't take John long to be bored and he kick him back. “Present!” he roared when the boy did nothing to suggest he was going to do so himself.

Slowly, hands raised to rest at his neck, his head bowed further forward and his naked thighs spread wide.

John toed the hard cock between his legs. “Did I give this permission to get hard? Did I?!”

“N-No, Master. S-sorry, Master. It's just-”

John slapped him. “I asked you a question. I didn't ask for excuses.” There was a moment’s silence while Sherlock's master turned around. “Open,” he snarled.

With tears in his eyes, Sherlock opened his mouth slightly, John didn't need an invitation, and that was as far as he got as John forced the penis shaped gag between his jaws. John did the buckle up as snugly as he could, receiving a broken whimper from the younger man.

“Now, go and be useful and get me a cup of coffee.”

Sherlock scrambled from the room on his knees and disappeared from sight.

By the time the slave returned his cock was flagging considerably. “Kneel!” John barked. He dropped immediately and held out the mug like it was worth more than he was. When John took it, Sherlock's head bowed to the floor, his forehead resting just in front of his master's feet.

“Stay like that.”

John made himself comfy on the bed while he drank his coffee. Despite the bad behaviour of his boy, he was gorgeous.

***

“Right, boy. I don't think I've been giving your cock enough attention.”

The slave flinched at those words, but didn't raise his head. He stayed completely still as John wrapped the leather cuffs around both wrists and ankles is tightly as he could without damaging his pet. He attached his left wrist to the respective ankle with a karabiner and did the same on the other side, then he tipped the boy over to land on his back revelling at the choked sound he made when the gag touched the back of his throat.

John opened Sherlock slowly with one finger. When John got bored of that, he placed the tip of the glass dildo to his entrance, watching as the first inch was sucked inside. “Take it, fuck toy. It's not even the biggest one I own.”

The grey-green eyes of the man beneath him were fluttering when the dildo was far enough in to touch that sensitive bunch of nerves and his cock immediately began to harden again, precome glistening at the tip.

With one last push, Sherlock's master forced the glass base to settle between his cheeks and fetched the crop. The position of the way he was tied meant his legs were spread wide and his genitals were vulnerable for whoever took the opportunity.

The tip of the crop smeared precome down his cock and, with a flick, the small paddle landed on the flat stomach beneath him.

Sherlock was gurgling behind the gag when John was nearly finished. The plug had been relentlessly played with throughout the evening, not giving him any respite, and when it was finally pulled free of his red, abused hole, it was replaced with the leather handle of the riding crop.

When John had then seated himself inside his pet, Sherlock had moaned and choked, his cock smacking his stomach with every rough thrust. When John's hips ceased their movement and he released himself inside, he replaced the plug in one smooth movement. John had then reached around and tugged harshly at the purple length. There was with a great deal of discomfort when Sherlock came, spurting white all over his Master's hand and moaning incoherently around the silicon dick in his mouth.

***

“Our first no safe word scene. Did you like it?” Sherlock rolled over and kissed the doctor.

“You, John, are utterly brilliant.”

The older man smiled. “I can take the plug out now if you want?”

Sherlock shook his head and buried his neat of unruly curls beneath the blonde’s chin. “I love you, John.”

**Author's Note:**

> To confirm, this is completely consensual and is role play.


End file.
